Une inconnue
by just-calliope
Summary: OS sur une soldate inconnue qui sauva Pater lors de la bataille finale du Lion, la Sorcière Blanche, et l'Armoire Magique. Tout le monde a une histoire. Une motivation. A traversé quelque chose. Et a fait face à ses choix. Même ceux que l'on ne connait pas.


Une inconnue

Rachel le vit. Comme un instinct, elle sentie qu'elle devait lui porter secours. Elle acheva le sous-fifre de la Sorcière Blanche contre lequel elle se battait, et le chercha du regard. Il avait l'air perdu, tétanisé. Elle suivit son regard. Son frère Edmund était aux prise avec la sorcière. Quant soudain celui-ci tomba à genoux, la lame de cette prétendue reine dans le ventre. Peter était sous le choc. Elle vit ses yeux se voilés, et il baissa le regard. De là où elle se trouvait, Rachel pouvait voir qu'il tremblait. Il ne vit pas que la Sorcière s'approchait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle n'était qu'un soldat. Son père, lui aussi soldat dans l'armée d'Aslan avant qu'il ne meurt il y a environ 4 ans, lui avait toujours dit la même chose : _Nous ne choisissons pas quand ou comment nous naissons et nous mourrons, ni les épreuves qui se dresseront sur notre chemin, mais nous pouvons contrôler la façon d'on nous vivons nôtre vie._ Et elle avait choisit sa vie. Elle savait que jamais sa vie ne serait un long fleuve tranquille, car elle avait choisit le champs de bataille. C'était là qu'était sa place, la place qu'elle avait décidé de prendre.

Lorsque les frères et soeurs étaient arrivés dans leur camp, Peter avait tout de suite accroché le regard de Rachel. Il avait croisé son regard, mais s'était tout de suite détourné. Elle, n'avait pas oublié les sentiments qui l'avaient submergés à cet instant-là. Peut-être pas de l'amour, mais de l'admiration, c'était certain. Ils étaient entrés dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur, et venaient d'apprendre qu'ils avaient un rôle à jouer qui les dépassaient -en tout cas pour le moment. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'il deviendrait un grand roi. Cette façon qu'il avait de couver ses soeurs d'un regard plein d'amour, et cette attitude fière qu'il gardait témoignaient d'un coeur pur et d'une âme vaillante. Et de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'avec leur aide, Narnia serait enfin libéré de l'emprise de la Sorcière. Un espoir qui n'était qu'une étincelle autrefois, mais qui était maintenant devenu un feu grésillant dans son coeur.

Mais pour cela, Peter devait vivre. Elle avait choisi la guerre, non parce qu'elle aimait ça, mais parce qu'elle voulait faire une différence. Elle voulait se dire que grâce à elle, Narnia redeviendrait ce qu'il a toujours été, même si elle ne serait plus là pour le voir. Et elle se précipita vers lui.

Une dizaine de mètres les séparaient. Elle enjamba un rocher et transperça de son épée un soldat. La Sorcière avait presque atteint Peter. C'est à ce moment-là que retentit un rugissement que tous les habitants de Narnia auraient reconnu entre mille. Aslan. Il était revenu. Rachel eut l'impression qu'il rugissait pour elle. Galvanisée par le son qui se répercutait sur les parois de pierre, elle se jeta entre les deux adversaires.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Mais mourir ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas " _trop jeune pour mourir_ ". Elle avait vécu sa vie à sa façon, et maintenant, elle était prête à mourir pour protéger son monde. Lorsque la Sorcière abattit son épée, elle la contra mais son arme s'envola pour retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Peter s'était redressé. Il n'y avait plus de tristesse dans son regard, juste de la haine. Une haine qui faisait brûler des flammes dans ses yeux. Elle le vit ramasser son épée, puis sentie la lame de la Reine Blanche s'enfonçait dans son abdomen.

Avant de fermer définitivement les yeux, elle vit Peter se penchait sur elle. Elle murmura :

-"Pour Narnia. Pour Aslan."

Puis, rendant son dernier souffle, Rachel souffla :

-"Pour le roi Peter."

Et l'étincelle qui avait toujours enflammée son regard s'éteignit à jamais.

Épilogue

Lorsque posa la couronne sur sa tête, Peter se souvint de la jeune fille qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Il avait l'impression de la sentir ici près de lui. Après tout, dans un monde où la magie existait, pourquoi les esprits des guerriers courageusement morts au champs de bataille ne pourraient pas rester, en vie de quelque sorte ? Qui sait ... Le souvenir d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'une inconnue qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne, resta à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur cet OS en commentaires !_


End file.
